goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman beats up Crysta and blames Baboon King/Grounded
At the village, Gelman was very annoyed. Gelman: Man! I hate Crysta! She's the worst fairy character! What should I do? Then Gelman thought of something. Gelman: I know, I will beat her up! Then Gelman walked off to find Crysta. Later, he confronted Crysta near the supermarket. Gelman: Azura! Crysta was horrified. Crysta: (angrily) Gelman, what do you want for me now?! Gelman: I'm going to beat you up for being the worst fairy character ever! Crysta was feeling horrified. Crysta: Nononononononononono! Please don't beat me up! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman began to beat up Crysta, and he kept punching her, and then he knocked her out. Crysta was hurt and she began to cry. Crysta: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: That's what you get! Now I'm going to tell anyone that the Baboon King beat up Crysta! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Gelman walked off, and then he walked up to the police officer. Gelman: Hi, officer! Police Officer: Oh, hi Gelman! What's up? Gelman: The Baboon King just beat up Crysta! Can you have a word with him, please? Police Officer: Okay, thanks for telling me! I'll have a word with the Baboon King. The police officer went to find the Baboon King, and then he found the Baboon King at the park. Police Officer: Baboon King, Gelman told me you beat up Crysta! Is this true? Baboon King: Um, um, um, no. I didn't. Police Officer: According to Gelman, you just beat her up! Baboon King: No! I didn't! Gelman's lying! Police Officer: I don't care! Come with me to Crysta right now! The police officer took the Baboon King to Crysta, and the police officer and the Baboon King came to Crysta. Police Officer: There's Crysta! You just beat her up! Baboon King: No I didn't! Honest! Police Officer: I don't care! I am going to take you... Crysta: Wait! The Baboon King didn't beat me up! It was Gelman! Baboon King: Really? Oh no! This is terrible! Gelman just blamed me and lied to the police officer! The police officer was shocked. Police Officer: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! Baboon King, you're right! You just told me the truth! You're innocent! Gelman just lied to me! That's it, I'm calling his parents! The police officer picked up his phone, and called Gelman's parents. Police Officer: Hello, Gelman's parents! Your son Gelman just beat up Crysta and blamed the Baboon King for that! Even worse, he lied to me! Can you please ground him? OK! Bye! The police officer down the phone. Police Officer: It's okay, Crysta! Gelman won't be troublng you ever again. Crysta: I hope so. Police Officer: And Baboon King, I'm sorry for accusing you. You're innocent. Gelman will get what he deserves. (We see Gelman's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! Back home, Gelman's parents were furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Oooooooooooh! Gelman, that is a lot unacceptable! How dare you beat up Crysta and blame the Baboon King?! You know she's one of my favourite character from FernGully: The Last Rainforest! Gelman: But mum and dad, she's one of the worst fairies ever! Gelman's mum: It doesn't matter, young man! Beating up someone is a bad thing to do that! Gelman's dad: That does it, mister! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 19 days! Get to your room now! Gelman: But. Gelman's dad: NO BUTS! ROOM, NOW! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Kate as Crysta Wiseguy as Police Officer Diesel as Baboon King Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Scary voice as Gelman's dad's angry voice Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff